<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupcakes and Cocoa by PentacleArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935657">Cupcakes and Cocoa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist'>PentacleArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cupcakes, Cute, Disney Movies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Nicknames, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentacleArtist/pseuds/PentacleArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Emile have an adorable baking and movie date for their anniversary!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cupcakes and Cocoa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely adore this ship! They are so cute!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      Emile got down the small tub of sprinkles from the top of the fridge. Placing it on the island with the bowl, measuring spoons and cups, whisks and the cookbook turned to the vanilla cupcake recipe. He looked over the recipe one last time to make sure he had all the ingredients. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Flour? Check</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Baking Powder? Check</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Salt and sugar? Check</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Eggs? Check</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Milk and butter? Check and check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      And of course, vanilla extract. You can't have vanilla cupcakes without the extract. Remy once drank some straight from the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"I don't think that's a good idea."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      "Babe, science class dictates that this will be delicious. Don't worry about it!" Remy declared as he brought the small bottle to his lips. He almost immediately gagged and slammed down the bottle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>      "I think I'm gonna die."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     "Okay, it'll be fine. Sit down and I'll get you some water," Emile nervously instructed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>     Remy was grateful to wash down the taste, finishing the cup in a couple gulps. He laughs to himself a little.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>    “Are you alright?” Emile asked. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>   “Yeah, babe,” Remy replied with a grin. “It’ll take a lot more than that to knock me out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The memory was interrupted by the doorbell. Emile was at the door in seconds, opening it to his wonderful boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Good evening, Madeline!" Remy grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Good evening to you too, Pumpkin!" Emile immediately went in for a hug. "Everything is already set up!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>      After Emile released him, Remy took off his scarf, gloves and coat and followed Emile into the kitchen and saw the setup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Ooooo! We're making fancy cupcakes!" he jokingly exclaimed at seeing the sprinkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Tonight is special!" Emile grabbed their aprons, pink for him and black for Remy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Remy knew it was special, he and Emile had been dating for 5 years. Ever since high school. Emile invited him over to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lilo and Stitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>      It wasn't their first time making cupcakes, far from it. Thus they had a comfortable pattern when they baked. Remy added the ingredients, except the vanilla. He lost that privilege when he "almost died". Emile did the mixing since it was fun for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      When Emile was adding the sprinkles to the batter, Remy snuck over to the stove. He knew Madeline always had a kettle of water, more convenient for impulse tea or cocoa. Emile was about to pour the batter into the tin when Remy turned the stove on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>      Emile closed the oven and Remy's arms wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "You're so cute with flour on your nose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Emile giggled and wiped it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Still my adorable Madeline!" Remy grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "You have beautiful eyes, Pumpkin!" Emile quoted gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Emile turned around and wrapped his arms around Remy's neck. He leaned his head back and was staring into the eyes of his boyfriend, grinning ear to ear. Remy did his adorable smirk and they began leaning in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When the kettle whistles, causing both to jump and hold each other closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Eep!" Emile exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Remy however, started laughing when he realized what was making the sound, "I forgot I put the kettle on!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Remy was setting up a tray to put the cocoa and cupcakes on while Emile was getting the stuff ready. He glanced at the screen to see what movie Emile selected and saw the main menu of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lilo and Stitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Hey, Pumpkin? Can you grab the cupcakes? The cocoa has my hands full," Emile called from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Be right there, Madeline!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     After the unholy amount of sugar was on the tray, Emile unfolded a large, fluffy blanket that was laying on the end of the couch. They curled up against each other and Emile pressed play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Happy anniversary Remy I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "I love you too, Emile."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>